


For Eh Ver

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Step-Brothers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr anon who requested the following: "Derek and Stiles are brothers, but are mates, stiles is carrying his pups."</p><p>OR</p><p>Despite the fact that Stiles and Derek have already been dating, Talia and the Sheriff get married, only to find out that Stiles is pregnant. Now, they have to deal with it as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Eh Ver

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, this may be a bit more angsty than you were expecting.
> 
> I'm also posting this from my phone, so apologies if anything looks screwy.

A pregnancy so soon after a wedding wasn’t normally surprising, except that it was Stiles with a bun in the oven. 

To be fair, Derek and Stiles were dating before Talia and the Sheriff got together. Derek’s father had died a few years after Cora was born, and after Claudia’s death, Talia and John found themselves drawn to one other. They couldn’t very well tell their children they couldn’t date, not even after Stiles and Derek became step-brothers. 

When Talia and John found out about the pregnancy, they sat Stiles and Derek on opposite sides of the couch for a chat. John paced across the living room while Talia sat and stared at nothing. 

“How did—why are—” the Sheriff stopped and stared at his wife helplessly. “How much of this were you aware of?”

Talia directed her hard stare at Derek although she was speaking to John. “I _thought_ my son and I had an understanding that until he was ready for children, he would refrain from knotting any of his partners.”

“Knotting? Is a thing?” John shook his head. “I don’t even want to know. How do we get rid of it?” 

“Dad, I’m not having an abortion!”

Derek’s response was a low growl.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Talia said gently. “They’re a mated pair, now.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” John asked, finally turning his attention to Stiles. 

“It’s more permanent than your marriage, Dad.” 

John looked to Talia for an explanation. “Wolves mate for life. Derek’s father was my mate. I’m sure you felt the same way about Claudia.” 

“Dad, don’t you think she should have told you about all of this before you married her?” 

“Shut it,” John said, pointing a finger at his son. “You are the pregnant teenager on trial here. Stiles, how the hell do you two plan to care for this child?” 

“I’m getting a job,” Derek rumbled from the other side of the couch. 

“Really? Where?”

When no answer was forthcoming, John narrowed his eyes.

“I want you at the station Monday morning. You’ll start working for me.” 

Derek shifted his glower to his mother, but she flashed red eyes at him. “With three children in the house and Laura away at college, a baby is only going to put a bigger financial strain on us.” 

“I can get a job, too,” Stiles chimed in, but Talia pinned him with her eyes. 

“You are going to focus on school. Having a baby is not going to stop you from enrolling in college. The two of you are going to learn some responsibility.” 

*

The pregnancy was the easy part. 

Derek worked at the Sheriff’s station, and Stiles went to school. When the pregnancy became too noticeable to hide, Stiles took time off. He occupied himself with daytime television and Cheetos. He and Derek grew closer as a couple, as brothers, as mates. They were a family. 

After Sadie was born, everything changed. 

Talia and John gave Stiles six weeks to recover from the cesarean before he caught up on the schoolwork he missed. Otherwise, he and Derek took turns waking up at 3 a.m. to feed and change her. Their relationship suffered, and their sex life became almost nonexistent. When Derek was at work, Stiles spent half his day crying, which only made Sadie cry. A soon as Derek got home, Stiles would pass the baby off in the hopes of getting some sleep. They hardly saw one another anymore, and when they did, they fought over stupid things like who drank the last of the milk. 

The tension finally built to the point where it was affecting everyone in the house, and it was only at that point that Talia stepped in. She pulled Derek into the garage one Saturday while Stiles was taking a nap. 

“I know you’re not handling this well.” 

The dark circles under Derek’s eyes spoke volumes. 

“John and I are taking Cora and Sadie out for the day. While we’re gone, I want you to go upstairs and figure things out with your mate. I’m not saying this as your mother; I’m demanding it as your Alpha. This is not temporary, Derek. Sadie will always be your daughter, and there is no divorce from Stiles. There is life and there is death. In our culture, there is no escape from our decisions.” 

*

Derek hid in the bathroom until he heard the car back out of the garage. Stiles was awake when Derek entered the bedroom—it had always been his until the Stilinskis moved in and Stiles got pregnant. It was more of Stiles preferring Derek’s bed than their parents allowing them to room together. 

Quietly, Derek pulled off his boots and crossed the room. Stiles didn’t protest when Derek climbed onto the bed, so the werewolf scooted up behind his mate and wrapped an arm around his waist. Derek’s fingers sought out the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt and snuck up to trace the raised scar from Stiles’ navel to the tip of his public bone. There was already a light dusting of hair covering the mark, but Derek was drawn to it like some sort of homing device. 

“Everyone left,” he whispered. “Your dad and my mom took Cora and Sadie for the day.” 

When Stiles didn’t reply, Derek nuzzled the skin behind his ear. He smelled the tears before he saw them. “Talk to me, Stiles.” Propping himself up on one arm, Derek pulled at Stiles’ shoulder until the boy rolled over. He kept his eyes closed, but the tears leaked out the corners. “Hey,” Derek cooed, wiping at Stiles’ cheeks with his thumbs. “Why are you crying?” 

Stiles shook his head and made a guttural noise like he words were stuck in his throat. He squeezed his eyes and the tears fell harder. 

Derek’s wolf whined at the sight of his mate’s discomfort. “Stiles,” he said again, nosing at the curve of the boy’s cheekbone. “I can’t fix it if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

Stiles finally opened his eyes, revealing them to be bloodshot from crying. “Everything,” he croaked. “Everything is wrong. I’m miserable all the time, Sadie won’t stop crying, all we do is fight, my dad hates me, I haven’t talked to Scott in weeks . . . ”

Derek was quiet, listening as Stiles spilled his guts. When he was finished, Derek framed his face with broad hands and kissed him so, so gently. “No matter how bad it gets, we’re forever, Stiles.” 

Despite the tears in his eyes, Stiles gave him a weak smile and Derek knew they’d be okay. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> @moitmiller on Tumblr, fellas.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
